


番外A

by celinekoo



Category: boom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, boom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16092920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celinekoo/pseuds/celinekoo





	番外A

水煮鱼

清澄透彻的池水倒映蔚蓝的天空，在天空上间或飘动的白云不时带来些形状奇异的阴影，自水面和靠坐在水池旁的人身上。  
薄以渐正舒舒服服地躺在躺椅上晒太阳。  
国内关于电影、关于票房的事情好不容易告一段落，在整整一年的忙碌之后，他也算是终于能带着虞生微出国旅游，享受一下不被人群和媒体包围的美好时光了。  
太阳的热力均匀地洒在他的身上。  
而他半闭着眼睛，欣然享受这一带着温度的眷顾。  
前方有脚步声传来。  
是虞生微的。  
薄以渐继续想着：这里气候确实不错，可以再多呆几天，放空思维，休息一下；然后再去别的地方好好玩玩，至于去哪里……  
薄以渐：“小虞。”  
前方一路走来的脚步停了下，接着，虞生微的声音响起来：“嗯？”  
薄以渐：“你最近有想去的地方吗？”  
虞生微：“嗯……我想去的地方已经去到了。”他走到了薄以渐的身旁，轻拍薄以渐的肩膀：“以渐哥，翻个身。”  
薄以渐还是没有睁开眼睛。  
阳光正好，些许困意翻出薄以渐的身体。  
他顺从着翻了个身，将背部暴露给虞生微，顺便说：“已经去了？是哪里？”  
一双手落到了薄以渐的身体上。  
有什么东西被涂抹到了他的肩背。  
紧接着，这双手揉过他的脖颈肩胛，再顺着他的背脊一点一点按摩下去。  
薄以渐先是感觉到一层清凉，但很快，这层清凉就在虞生微力道始终的按摩下变成了温热。  
他不觉呻吟一声，很快听见虞生微笑道。  
“还能是哪里？我最想去的地方就是以渐哥的身旁，现在如愿以偿了。”  
“小虞……”薄以渐刚刚叫了一声，突然感觉到背后原本老老实实按摩的双手突然悄悄的、不动声色的……在他的敏感位置抚摸了一下。  
抚摸完了，还立刻收手，混若无事地继续按摩。  
薄以渐嘴里的喟叹变成了抽气。  
他感觉身上的某个部位连同神经一起跳动一下，他磨着牙：“小虞？”  
虞生微假装无辜：“以渐哥，怎么了？”  
薄以渐：“你刚才在干什么？”  
虞生微继续无辜：“给你按摩啊，怎么，不舒服吗？是力道太轻还是力道太重？要不然……这样呢？”  
一双手贴合在了薄以渐的腰眼。  
也不知道是对方掌心的温度还是被搓热了的药膏的感觉，在这一刻，薄以渐甚至被烫得轻轻一颤。

这才只是个开始。  
贴合上薄以渐腰腹的手指继续动弹。  
薄以渐感觉虞生微的双手在自己的腹部间点了两下，看上去就像是在丈量着什么，紧接着，一根手指搭在了他的人鱼线上。  
那应该是虞生微的尾指。  
凭借着身体上的感觉，薄以渐闭着眼睛勾勒出了落在自己身体上的手指的模样。他感觉着这根尾指正沿着自己的人鱼线轻轻滑动，那就像是一把带着绒毛的钩子，勾开了他的皮肤，潜入他的血肉，来回移动。  
不疼。  
很痒。  
痒得让人想要抓住这把调皮的钩子，狠狠地惩罚它……  
薄以渐按照自己想的那样，抓住了虞生微的手。  
但是对方就像条鱼那样狡猾灵活，刚刚被他抓住就挣扎着逃跑。  
薄以渐一把没有抓住，掌心里只剩下了虞生微的手指间，他的眼睛总算睁了开来，正想说话，冷不丁看见虞生微步子退得太大，一脚踩空在水池边，整个人都向泳池中滑去。  
薄以渐嘴里的话变了，他连忙说：“小心！”  
但是太迟了。  
虞生微已经掉进池中，在池中溅起了一朵巨大的水花。  
蓝色的水花冲上半空，薄以渐来到水池的边沿，寻找虞生微：“小虞？没事吧？你在——”  
水花之中，忽然伸出了一双手，将蹲在池子旁的薄以渐拉下水池。  
水流一下涌上来。  
淡蓝色的世界笼罩了薄以渐的双眼，他眨了两下眼，还没来得及行动，就看见虞生微在水中向自己游来。  
他的速度迅捷又优雅，像一条真正生活在水中的鱼那样，一眨眼就游到了薄以渐的身旁。  
薄以渐张开了双手。  
对方轻巧地撞入了他的怀抱。  
水在虞生微赤裸的皮肤上形成了一道薄膜，让这具薄以渐已经很熟悉的身躯又多了些和过去不同的感觉。  
他看着虞生微，看见撞进怀里的人轻轻勾了下嘴角。  
一连串大大小小的气泡自他微微开启的薄唇中冒出……然后，这边微红的唇贴上了薄以渐的嘴唇，更灵巧的舌头挑开了薄以渐的牙关，闯入薄以渐的口腔，带来满含快乐的空气。  
薄以渐长长地吸了一口气。  
他抱着虞生微一同冲出水流。  
笼罩在视野里的淡蓝色消失了，天空和空气重新回到薄以渐的视线。  
他将虞生微按在水池的边沿，看着一颗颗晶莹剔透的水珠挂在虞生微的身体和脸上。  
他凑近了，舔舐那些浮在虞生微皮肤上的水珠，再去亲吻那片比之前更加艳红的嘴唇。  
尝在嘴里的水像是掺了糖的甜。  
薄以渐的手指划过对方的背脊身躯，一路向下，最后停在对方身上完美的弧度上。  
他在对方耳旁叫了一声：“小虞。”  
叫声之中，他的手带着水流，挤进那紧密狭小之地。  
一声轻喘立刻响了起来。  
虞生微脸颊似乎染上了他此刻嘴唇的颜色，像喝了酒似的绯红。  
半透明的水面曲折地映出水下的情况，将虞生微赤裸的身体，勾在大腿处的泳裤，以及高高扬起的欲望，一同映照出来。  
闯入身体里的手指似乎带着细微的电流，经过之处，总让人身体饱胀发麻。  
虞生微不动声色地挺了挺背脊，以舒缓身体上的紧绷感。  
虽然已经经过了很多次，但还是不太习惯……有点……太刺激。  
他暗暗地喘了一口气，小心翼翼地动了下腿，用脚趾轻轻勾下薄以渐的脚背，再踩着薄以渐的小腿，一路向上攀升，最后将自己的一条腿勾在对方的腰处。  
他打开自己的身体，再冲薄以渐似真似假地抱怨一声：“以渐哥，涨……”  
薄以渐抽出了自己留在虞生微体内的手指，他啄了对方的嘴唇一口，接着，在人还没来得及反应之前，狠狠冲入对方的体内！  
裹挟着欲望一起进来的水流带给人以往没有的刺激。  
虞生微似乎瞬间呛了一口水，本能地蜷缩起身体：“哈——”  
但是怀抱着他的薄以渐没有让人这样做。  
他牢牢地固定着虞生微，让对方的背脊紧贴池壁，又抬起对方剩下的那条腿，让泳池中的人两条腿彻底抬起分开。  
背脊以下彻底悬空的姿势让虞生微本能地恐惧起来，他想要伸手扶住池壁，可是手臂刚刚抬起来，就被薄以渐给抓在手中，不能动弹。  
薄以渐束缚住了虞生微。  
他慢慢地动着，一下一下地冲撞，再在对方耳旁轻声劝诱：“别动，不要挣扎，你这样就很棒……”  
他扫视着虞生微，看见大片大片的红色像花一样开在他白皙的身躯上，在水流的涂抹之下，依稀正在游动。  
很美。  
诱人极了。  
让人想要彻彻底底地爱抚他，占有他。  
对他做任何……能够欺负他让他哭出来的事情。  
薄以渐用力一撞，听见了破碎的呻吟从虞生微的喉咙间溢出来，似乎正带着点细碎的哭腔：  
“哈啊……以……以渐哥……轻……”  
被高高抬起来的身体除了两人相接处以外再也没有其余的倚靠点。  
虞生微只能将自己的双腿收紧，紧紧缠绕在薄以渐的腰上，神经上的紧绷感让他的后穴也不受控制地跟着收缩起来，但身体早已被撑开，每一次的收紧只是将自己的壁肉往对方的锋刃上撞。  
饱胀。  
疼痛。  
还有和饱胀与疼痛如影随形的快感与刺激。  
冲入身体的水流好像已经沿着甬道向身体的更深处流去，那一道细细的水流淌过虞生微皮下的血管，像是冷冻过了，给虞生微的身体带来犹如针扎一样的感觉；又像是被煮沸过了，让整个身体都灼烫起来。  
混乱的感觉搅乱了虞生微的神智。  
“不要……停下……以渐哥……我受不了……哈……”  
他的身体开始摇晃后退，想要躲避来自身前人的掠夺，可是这种微弱的抗拒更像是一种别样的挑逗。  
薄以渐感觉包裹着自己的身体收缩得更厉害了，柔软的内壁包裹着他的欲望，吞吞吐吐，像是含苞待放的花蕊，每一呼吸都带来生命的轻颤。  
薄以渐深吸了一口气。  
他感觉到自己的欲望逐渐攀到顶端。  
他的手插入虞生微的腿弯处，将绕在他身上的双腿彻底打开，将两人的连接处暴露出来。  
他的手指点在交合之处，绕着上边轻轻打转，和虞生微说话：“看见了吗？小虞，你的这里……真的无比销魂……”  
他的手指向下按去。  
刺激让包裹着他的后穴猛然收缩。  
同样的颤抖随之传递到虞生微身上，他早已覆上朦胧的双眼猛然闭上，一点水珠沁了出来，像几颗碎钻，闪闪黏在他的眼睫。  
薄以渐吻去对方眼睛上的泪珠。  
他向后退了一步，将自己的欲望从虞生微的身体里抽出来。  
被撑开的后穴没有及时合拢，像婴儿的小嘴，吮吸吞咽着些许水流。  
薄以渐拦腰一抱，将人扯入水中。  
他亲吻着对方，将胸膛中的气流渡给毫无防备的人，再埋入对方的身体，索取自己想要的一切，他牢牢抓住虞生微，每一下都合着水流冲到对方身体最深处。  
平静的水流在这一刻惊涛骇浪。  
欲望翻涌，犹如岩浆喷发，颠覆似的感觉子啊身体里横冲直撞，让所有的理智和控制消失无踪，直到紧绷的欲望失去关锁，两人紧紧相拥，在清澈的水里宣泄出白浊的液体。  
……  
等虞生微再从昏沉中醒来的时候，天还是那么蓝。  
不过他已经从水池之中到了床上，身上干干净净的，一转头，还看见正坐在椅子上看书的薄以渐。  
薄以渐放下书本：“醒来了？”  
他从椅子上坐到床沿，轻轻揉着虞生微的脖颈和腰部：“累不累？”  
虞生微：“很累……嗯……”  
他看上去有什么话想说。  
薄以渐问：“怎么了？直说。”  
虞生微直说了：“以渐哥，你办事的时候，总让人感觉有个……和平常不太一样的人格。”  
薄以渐一口气差点呛到。  
他以一种打量猎物的眼神看了虞生微两下，回应：“你勾引我的时候也感觉和平常不太一样。”  
虞生微指出：“以渐哥，你应该温柔一点。”  
薄以渐认真反思一下：“那你别太勾我，你不勾我我就能控制住自己……”  
他话说完了，发现床上的虞生微定定地看着自己，不禁问：“怎么了？”  
“没怎么，我觉得你说得很有道理。”  
虞生微才说完，忽然撑起身，凑到薄以渐耳朵旁，冲他的耳朵吹了一口缠绵的气。  
然后平躺，掀被，藏进去，缩了缩了。  
薄以渐：“……”  
他明白了。  
掀起被子，按住人，慢慢吃鱼。  
味道超级棒~


End file.
